A network patching system is typically used to interconnect the various communication lines within a closet, computer room or data center. In a conventional network patching system, the communication lines are terminated within a closet or cabinet in an organized manner via one or more patch panels mounted on a rack or frame. Multiple ports are included in the patch panel, typically in some type of organized array. Each of the different ports may be connected with a communications line. In small patching systems, all communications lines may terminate on the patch panels of the same rack or cabinet. In larger patching systems, multiple racks or cabinets may be used, wherein different communications lines terminate on different racks or cabinets. Interconnections between the various communications lines are made by connecting patch cords to the ports. By selectively connecting the various communications lines with patch cords, any combination of communications lines can be interconnected.
Patch panels and other structures that provide ports for interconnection often have a bezel in which the ports are presented (either as a MPO adapter or a telecommunications jack). The bezel is typically formed of a polymeric material and fits within the panel or a separate housing. In some instances it may be desirable to provide a configuration for a self-contained module with ports similar to those of a patch panel. Such a device may be particularly desirable if the configuration of the bezel facilitates assembly, especially if the panel or housing is to be tamper-proof.